Moments to relive
by VampyWildCat
Summary: One shot songfic . Night before apocalypse. Jez and Morgead too overwhelmed to speak up anything but do many things ;)
1. Irresistable Night

**I don't own Moments by One Direction or the Night World! But I really wish to own both of them :P. Jez and Morgead (coz they are my fav couple). Just the night before apocalypse, Jez and Morgead spending their last moments together. From Morgead's POV. Please review!**

* * *

She was dangerously and stunningly the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life. I was always mesmerized to see her. The way she stood with her hands on her hips, looking all proud and glorious. Yes, she was a huntress. My huntress! I was always hunted by her beauty and my heart ached whenever I looked into her silver-blue eyes. I could see my whole world lying in those eyes and the silver chord connecting us was dragging me towards her. Her beautiful face was stained with her tears making it seem even more beautiful. I wiped those glistening tears away from her face with my hand and forced back my tears too. It might be our last night together.

Tomorrow she has to leave to save the world from the darkness. No one knew what would happen tomorrow. No one knew if my Jez was coming back to live with me again. No one knew the outcome of this dangerous battle. But we knew that Jez being a wild power has to participate in it. Damn! Why it has to be her?! She is only mine and only I have the claim over her. I wanted to take her away with me and hide her within me so that no one could find her or harm her. The whole world can just go to hell. All I needed was Jez.

But I can't be selfish. I can't be anything wrong when it comes to her. Of course I haven't deserved to be Jez Redfern's soulmate. But still, I was and I was glad about it.

She looked into my eyes and said "Morgead, I'm scared. I don't wanna leave you. What if I don't come back tomorrow? How can I be without you? I... I…"

"Shhh!" I leaned forward and kissed her deeply and eagerly and she responded me back. I could feel her fear through our soulmate connection and I kissed her more urgently. She relaxed in my arms. Don't think about the future. Enjoy the present .I told her through our bond, unwilling to break the kiss. Let's live this moment. And I turned off the lights and carried her in my arms. I just wanted to be with her and feel her love. I wanted to give all my love to her in return. Tonight, I'll not hide it anymore. Thinking this, I walked towards the bed and laid her down. Then I moved on top off her and started kissing her.

_ Shut the door, turn the lights off _

_I wanna be with you _

_I wanna feel your love _

_I wanna lay beside you_

_ I cannot hide this even though I try _

Slowly my hands moved from her waist to the small of her back. I zipped down her dress and removed it off and continued to kiss her bare shoulders, her back, her neck and her lips again. I could hear her heartbeat fastening. My hands trembled to touch her fragile-looking soft skin. It was even harder knowing that it might be the last time that I was touching her like this. Though it was meant to be the first time. I could feel that I was running out of time. Thinking this, all my self control was gone and I allowed the tears to roll down my cheeks. I was too overwhelmed to hide them back.

_Heart beats harder _

_Time escapes me _

_Trembling hands touch skin _

_It makes it harder _

_And the tears stream down my face. _

Soon I was undressed too. My hands roamed all over her body and she did same. I looked into her eyes in darkness which lead me straightly into her soul. I kissed her, bit her and licked her, with all my love, everywhere I touched her. It was our first and last time. I was badly wishing to have this life for more time. At least one more day. I wanted to turn back this time again and again so that I can feel it every time. The way her fiery red hair felt against my fingers when I brushed them away from her face, her beautiful voice when she moaned my name. I wanted to give her all that I have. All that was mine, I wanted all of that to be hers now. But I just wasn't able to say it. The words just couldn't form on my tongue to speak them up. I wanted to tell her how much I've loved her and will love her always. Even if apart!

_If we could only have this life for one more day _

_If we could only turn back time _

_You know I'll be your life,your voice _

_Your reason to be my love, _

_My heart is breathing for these _

_MOMENTS in time I'll find the words to say _

_Before you leave me today_

* * *

**So what ya think? Please let me know if you like it and want me to update another chapter bout it or maybe the next morning just before Jez is about to leave. Thank you for reading. Suggestions and advices are warmly welcomed VampyWildCat**


	2. Overwhelming Morning

**Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for the reviews, specially my dear friend harryskittenhasgotclaws. Thanks a lot for your encouragement. Like I'd said I'm continuing this one shot and dragging it to the morning. Jez is going to leave Morgead in a few hours ! And here I feel like crying !**

**Disclaimer: Yesterday night I had a dream:-**

**Jez: Hey My best friend *winks***

**Me: Ohh my god! Is it Jezebel Redfern ?**

**Morgead (flashes from behind): Hey are you on a suicide mission calling her that?**

**Me: Ohh I'm Sorry! But is that really you guys? *dances***

**Jez: Well, there's something we need to tell you. You don't own the nightworld. Sorry !**

**Me: What? *Shocks***

**Morgead: Yeah! And you also don't own Moments by One Direction. Sorry about that too!**

**Me: Nooooooo! It's a lie ! *cries* **

* * *

I woke up with my hands around Jez's waist and there she was, lying on my chest.

Her face was looking so peaceful and happy as if there was no worry for anything. I caught up one strand of her fiery red hair that was touching her cheek and tenderly tugged it back from her soft ear. She was looking so irresistible to me that I lost my self control and traced her face with my fingers very gently and carefully. She was the most precious and delicate gift of my life which an idiotic like me definitely hasn't deserved. But still, I guess, that I got lucky.

I traced the pattern of her most beautiful face through my fingers fearing that it might be the last time. My Jez was going to leave me in a few hours for the apocalypse. I wanted to memorize every inch of her skin. Her wide forehead, her silver blue eyes, her sharp cheekbones, her rosy soft lips, her ivory skin. Every part of her that has ever been mine. I wanted time to never move on. I wanted this moment to get stuck here forever. This was the happiest moment of my life. I held her bare body close to me and went back to sleep with snuggling my soulmate so that no one could dare to take her away from me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Just few more hours left! Just few more hours left!_ My mind was screaming at me. Though I was trying not to panic and keep my face calmer, still I can feel the tension build inside me. It was as if it could blast up any time and I'll burst up crying and trapping her in my arms. She came out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel. Water was dripping from her wet fiery hair. She sensed my discomfort and walked over to me. She cupped my cheek with her soft and smooth hand. It felt so warm and nice there. "What's wrong Morgy ?" She asked in a worried tone. Concern was all over her face.

_That is it! I can't control it anymore._ That was my last thought to myself.

Suddenly, I got up and closed the door instantly. With my vampiric speed I locked the door with the key and threw it across the bed over the pile of clothes.

Jez looked shocked at my this action. I started walking towards her when she recovered from the shock and started yelling at me.

**"**What the hell did you just do Morgead Blackthorn?! Did you have any idea that I have to leave for this planet's greatest battle in less than two hours? Now, how am I supposed to find the key from that pile of rubbish in this mu-" I silenced her by crashing my lips onto hers. In reaction, her arms instantly grabbed my neck and pulled me closer. She kissed me passionately. I could feel her tension and fear as strongly as she can feel mine. I pulled her even closer towards me. I didn't want to be reminded of anything. I wanted to disappear with her in our own little world. I just didn't want to be without her. I didn't care that there were more important thing right now. I wasn't able to think straight when her tongue and mouth was melting with mine and we didn't want to be apart even for breathing.

_Close the door,Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky_

Once again, my hands were not in my control any longer. They went up cupping her delicate cheeks and one of them travelled down from her cheeks, to her jaw, to her neckline and I found my hand slipping the towel and tugging it away from her graceful body. I was too overwhelmed too speak up anything and so was she. She closed her eyes and I carried her for the one last time in my arms and dragged my feet towards the bed, all the time looking at her. She seemed to enjoy this last moment of ours as much as I did. When she opened her eyes I could feel the pain in them. Feeling her pain I wanted to scream but my lungs failed to obey me. And once again, I found myself crying.

_Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_And the tears stream down my face_

I was enjoying these moments and Jez was too. We were so happy in this little world of ours that we didn't want care about the outside. I wanted to keep her trapped within me, lying beside me, forever in this small room. I felt Jez tremble in my arms as soon as the realization hit her about what was coming up in the next few hours. I could feel that she was as much reluctant to go as much I was reluctant to leave her. Tears began to form in my eyes gain as I saw my Jez crying.

_I have to go Morgy!_ She told me telepathically.

_Not so soon Jezebel._ I replied her back.

For once, none of us reacted towards our teasing names. For once, Jez just let it go that she was being called out by her full name and for once, I also didn't mind being called by my nickname. I leaned towards her to give her one last passionate kiss and she returned it back by first reacting slowly to it then faster and then finally outpacing me.

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be your life, your voice_

_Your reason to be my love,_

_My heart is breathing for these_

_MOMENTS in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

She got dressed and ready to go while all this time I was just sitting at the bed, staring her all along and thinking nothing. My mind was blanked. I needed to tell her how much I love her. I needed to tell her all those memories that I've spent with her, how much they mean to me. From the time I saw her first, when we were kids, to the time when we fought for leadership of the gang, the time when she left me all alone, then she came back, time when she was dying in my arms and somehow our soulmate connection saved her, when she brought me to circle daybreak and finally to the time when I became one with her the last night and todays morning. Each memory meant a lot time. When we played, when we hunted when we danced.

"Morgead I'm leaving." Jez said and broke the door, not needing to find the key. I got up and found myself freezing. My mouth won't open, my feet won't move, my eyes won't blink, my heart won't beat, my lungs won't breathe. Just nothing! I could feel myself breaking down. Jez came running towards me and embraced me.

_Flashes left in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

_Dancing on with my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a part of my clothes at the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all_

Jez gave me one quick peck on my lips and said," Its ok Morgead. You don't need to say it. I know it all. I love you too" Saying this, my Jez walked out of the room leaving me numb and freezed behind.

_You know I'll be your life, your voice_

_Your reason to be my love,_

_My heart is breathing for these_

_MOMENTS in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

* * *

**Well I hope its not too long or that I didn't exceed it :P ! Well I went really emotional writing this. God! I'm so attached to Jez and Morgead. I'm crying too ! LOL ! Well tell me what you think of it by clicking the sexy button just below naming REVIEW :)**

**Love ya,**

**VampyWildCat **


End file.
